


What Happens in the Woods, Stays in the Woods

by FrecklyLance



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklyLance/pseuds/FrecklyLance
Summary: It wasn't Joseph's fault that they kept ending up in this position, it was all Robert's. He was just an innocent man who had no control.





	What Happens in the Woods, Stays in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So since I actually posted a fic on this account I figured I would post another one I have finished. This one has been beta'd but I wanted to go back and check one more time. But that was wishful thinking. Anyways here is that fic I promised my 200 followers which is now at *goes to check* 4375.... I know I'm a lil' late with this. AND I'M SORRY The pressure got to me.

Once again, Christina and Christian had seemingly disappeared from the playground. Joseph just had to find them before they got into trouble again, Craig still holds Arnold over his head constantly and he would really appreciate not letting someone else have a grasp on him.

 

He had already looked in all the nooks and crannies of the playground and gazed over the open fields for a flash of blonde, but alas no luck. The only place he could think of them being now would be the forest, and the forest had so many potential dangers; tripping hazards, slipping hazards, choking hazards. So many hazards, and don’t even get Joseph started on the wild animals that could possibly endanger his kids, like possible squirrels and rabbits. He needed to find them  _ now. _

 

Stomping in the direction of the long windy trees, Joseph resigned to his fate of spending the rest of the beautiful afternoon shouting for his kids. So much for learning how to do the ‘Surgeon’s Knot’, it would have to wait for another day. Perhaps when he was alone on his yacht, but even then his family would find a way of disrupting him and his pleasures. He wasn’t allowed to feel relaxed and elated. Oh no, after his kids and wife took their share, there was nothing left for him.

 

_ At least it’s still light, _ Joseph thought, twisting and turning his body and weaving his way through roots and twigs, And despite not being the most adventurous person out there, at least not anymore, Joseph had to admit that the woods did have a tranquil aspect to it. Shame he would have to disturb it.

 

“CHRISTINA! CHRISTIAN! IT’S TIME TO GO!” Joseph repeated over and over again, to no response. Unbeknownst to Joseph, he had just wandered into a small nook in the woods. 

 

Robert’s nook.

 

It was a large hand that startled Joseph, with thick fingers and dirty nails placed indelicately around his mouth. A body was behind him, close enough for Joseph to feel body heat and the feel the faint scratches of a zip on his back. Joseph was frozen on the spot, his muscles tense. He had a pretty good idea of who was behind him, dare he admit that he had even dreamt of those fingers wrapped around him in a slightly more vulgar way once or twice. 

 

Robert shifted closer to Joseph’s ear, “For someone who is always so charming and amenable, you’re not showing a lot of respect for me right now.” He grumbled a displeased tone was present, even more present than it normally was.

 

Joseph was still pinned between Robert’s hand and back, he tried shifting away to get a more respectable distance for the two of them. For his own sanity if nothing else. But Robert only tightened his hold, Joseph could feel the brush of Robert’s own pants against his khakis occasionally. It was hard not to put all his focus into savouring the feeling and relishing it for later reference. From what Joseph could feel, the man had  _ nothing _ to be shy about down there.

 

Again the gruff voice spoke, “So tell me Joseph; why did you feel the need to disrupt me from my brooding?” Robert let his hand go slack but just enough to so Joseph could move his mouth to answer the question.

 

Joseph instinctively licked his lips, a nervous habit he supposed, and in doing so he accidentally licked the hand. It tasted like skin, but there was still something sensual about it, a boundary that had been crossed.

 

“The twins, they have seemed to have gone missing, these woods are the only place they could be, I've looked everywhere else,” he tried to sound sincere and worried but right now all he could think about was Robert and he was starting to like the feel of him.

 

Robert then stood fully flush with Joseph, his other hand slowly resting on his hip below his belt. Robert’s manliness was a perfect height to just snuggle into the dimple of Joseph’s trousers. He could feel the vibrations of Robert before he heard the voice, “I haven't heard anyone around here, not for a while. It's just you and me here.”

 

_ That sounded delightful. _

 

Roberts hand on his hip finally found its target, after covertly traveling next to his belt it came across the swell in the front of his pants and it and its owner seemed pleased with what they found. The slight pressure caused Joseph’s stomach to contract and he arched forward towards the pressure ever so slightly. But enough for Robert to notice and move with the movement, not giving Joseph the pressure he wanted and making sure he was still nestled nice and warm against him.

 

_ How long has it been? Mary could never make me feel like this… _ But even the thought of his wife didn't do much to deter him from the present. Mary never really did much for him at all. 

 

“But that doesn't mean that they can't come this way at any time, along with any other walkers. Meet me here tomorrow night after Brian's BBQ at this very same spot.” There was an unusual hint of teasing in Robert’s tone, a very rare thing indeed.

 

And as slow and tactical the process of getting into this position had been, the disentangling was sudden and jarring. It left Joseph cold, stiff and longing for more.

 

It took Joseph time to comprehend the situation and when he turned around Robert was gone, leaving Joseph bothered and uncomfortable.

* * *

  
  


Brian's BBQ’s were one of the best, well after Joseph’s own of course. The beer was flowing and the food was warm yet Joseph wasn't enjoying it.

 

After being left hanging in the woods he had to navigate his way through back to the playground, constantly shifting his trousers. When he got there he got a phone call from home, it was Christina telling him that they had walked themselves back. 

 

_ That means we could have continued our little escapade in the woods… Joseph shook the thought from his head, No I am not going to tomorrow night, I am going to pretend it never happened. I have a family for goodness sake! _

 

And sleeping was an entirely different issue, Mary was out like usual and the kids were fast asleep. But despite there being no change to his normal home life he still struggled to sleep. Whenever his thoughts drifted it would go back to Robert and what could’ve happened. He spent most of his night on Dadbook; Mat was at a concert out of town and Damien was still sharing his thoughts on the book he had just finished earlier.

 

In the end, he only slept for just over three hours and he was cranky and tense as a result. And now he has to watch Mary talk/flirt with Robert with Damien also taking part of the discussion. Robert said something and Mary thought it was hilarious,  _ why isn’t he pushing her away, he is only encouraging her! _

 

It was when Robert looked over the lawn to where Joseph was that it all clicked. Jealousy, he was trying to make Joseph jealous. And it was working. But once he made eye contact with Robert he wasn’t going to stand down, he didn’t flinch nor did he look away. He just looked straight into his eyes, those dark lustful eyes that looked like they were undressing every part of Joseph, but he still stared directly at him.

 

Robert winked, slow and purposeful as to not get misread, and looked back towards Mary who was fawning over Damien.

 

No, Joseph wasn’t enjoying this at all.

* * *

  
  


The BBQ was over and everyone was walking back to their respective houses, well everyone but Robert who clearly had a different destination. But no one questioned him, merely waved good night and walked on. Joseph had been hyper aware of Robert’s whereabouts all afternoon so when he brushed past behind him Joseph was sensitively aware of the palm of a hand brushing his ass. It wasn’t even subtle or gentle, it was a full palm, his fingers hooked slightly to scrape the fabric as his hand was dragged away.

 

Joseph’s cheeks clenched in anticipation for something that Joseph wasn’t going to let happen. Absolutely not.

 

Walking his family back to their house just three doors down from Brian’s own house didn’t give Joseph much time to think, a battle raging on in his head.  _ He is only going to keep doing this and I don’t know how much more I can take. I am NOT going to a booty call at 11 pm in the woods to discuss stopping this whole facade, I can talk to him some other time in a more reasonable place. But will he even listen, if I leave him waiting in the woods who’s to say that we could still be friends? I can’t just leave him waiting in the woods like that… _

 

He made his decision, now to execute it. And they were just coming up towards their own house.

 

“Mary dear, it has just come to my attention that I left some important documents at my desk in the church.” Joseph lied, unlocking the door for the kids to walk in, “I just don’t feel comfortable leaving them in there where anyone could walk in and take them,” He grabbed his church keys, kissing his children goodnight and one final peck on Mary’s cheek before he was out of the door he was barely in. 

 

Mary didn’t utter a single word in defiance or otherwise.

* * *

  
  
  


Robert was already there when Joseph made his appearance. Seemingly relaxed in this environment. Joseph wasn’t going to go one about how the moonlight made him glow or how his demeanor when in the woods was endearing because it wasn’t. The night was getting darker and there was just Robert and Joseph in the middle of the woods, where  _ nothing _ would happen. 

 

Robert watched him walk closer with those dark eyes again, but Joseph made sure to stay back a distance, to show he had some control over this situation they had put themselves in. When Joseph stopped Robert smirked, and this started to feel like a game once again.

 

“I have not come here for any reason than to tell you that I feel like it would be in everyone's best interest if we dropped whatever we have going on right now.” Joseph had rehearsed this argument on the way here, he had several points as to desist, granted a few reasons to do it, and while they weren’t refined they were something.

 

During this Robert had edged closer, but Joseph was going to stand his ground,  _ Don’t let the bastard win. _ But Robert seemed to be very focused on him, so Joseph continued:

 

“I would like to remain friends of course, and I hope there will be no awkwardness between us, I won’t act any different anyway. And I ha-have a family, children an-and a wife whom I love very much,” Joseph voice trailed off slightly as Robert stalked closer his smirk ever growing, and to be honest the end of his statement felt hollow to him too.

 

Joseph continued, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, I do find it flattering and such but we should think of the people arou-” Joseph was cut off. By this point, Robert had made his way over and was standing right in front of him, a grin on his face akin to the saying ‘ _ cat who got the cream’. _

 

Robert knew what he just did. Joseph was very aware of what Robert just did. 

 

Joseph dropped his head down to look at the hand that was now cupping the front of his trousers and had cut off his argument single-handedly, literally. 

 

Robert once again moved closer to Joseph’s ear, “think about yourself for a change,” the hand started moving, adding more pressure and gently caressing the fabric. Joseph shuffled backward, trying to ease himself away, hoping that in doing that his head would grow clearer, but Robert followed. Joseph shuffled all the way back until he hit a tree trunk, one of the biggest trunks in the woods. “You need this Joseph, you are so tense and when was the last time you could relax?” Robert continued in his ear, his breath felt warm on Joseph’s ear.

 

_ It’s been too long. Mary is never interested anymore, at least not with me… _

 

The hand started to massage more vigorously.  _ Up and forward _ the motions went. And Joseph's only choice was to follow.  _ Up and backward _ until his back was pressed completely into the rough back and he was on his toes.

 

“Just let go and give me the reigns, for one night. How bad can it be?” Robert was definitely enjoying watching him lose control like this. But Joseph wanted this and without his own brain knowing his body had taken control and had started pressing down into the hand, begging for more stimulation. Joseph’s head fell back to the bark, his eyes slid closed and his breath fell into the rhythm of the thrusts.

 

Robert had played his weaknesses like a fiddle and now Joseph has lost all control, but really; did he have any to begin with?

 

* * *

  
  


_ Robert. _ Was all Joseph could think about, all he was surrounded in, all that he was in this moment. He was the mouth sloppily working down his neck. He was the hand that had managed to open his belt and zipper and was fondling through the thin damp fabric of Joseph’s underwear. He was the body pressed into Joseph’s own, sharing heat and chests rubbing against each other.

 

They didn’t kiss, this wasn’t love. This was an exchange of pleasure and it was quick and it was dirty.

 

A hand crept from Joseph’s waist to behind, trapped in the small gap of bark and body and pushed Joseph’s lower half towards Robert. Making it easier for the hand to slither down underneath the trousers and even underwear and cup a cheek.  _ Being massaged on both sides is very nice, _ Joseph decided.

 

Joseph didn’t know what to do with his hands, currently, they were scrunched up in Robert’s jacket underneath his arms but he felt like he should be doing something, anything if only to repay the favour. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the hand on his front stopping.

 

“Stop it. Stop thinking of others and enjoy the sensations directed towards yourself.” The commanding tone made Joseph’s already weak legs feel like jelly but Robert had him pinned and was pulling down his khakis to his knees, it was the breeze between his legs that got Joseph’s attention.

 

“Wha-what, I wasn’t. Well, I was just thinki-”

 

“Well stop, just let me take care of you, give yourself to me.” The words went down like honey, smooth and sweet. By this time both of Robert’s hands had sneaked down to palm his whole ass and a finger was petting around Joseph’s clenched hole.

 

“We can’t do that, we don’t have any lubrication!” Joseph panicked, he hadn’t let someone in dry since that one time when he was 17, and boy did he regret that.

 

Robert shushed him, “What did I tell you, give yourself to me and don’t worry about anything. You seriously thought I wouldn’t come prepared with lube and a condom?” Moving a hand to go into his pocket and pick out his wallet. Opening it Joseph could see a few small packs of lube and two condoms safely tucked away. His mind eased again.

 

Robert ripped open a packet of lube and smeared it onto one of his hands, warming it up, leaving Joseph cold without any touch to warm him up. A big dollop fell and landed on his shoe, but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Pass me the condom, and some lube, I’ll prep you while you prep me,” Joseph suggested, not wanting to feel useless but also didn’t want to be kept waiting. He couldn’t take much more of this.

Robert obliged and was on him once again. Hands cupping his ass while a warm slippery finger eased its way around the edges of Joseph’s puckered hole. The blunt nail catching on the skin and giving Joseph a tingling sensation. It took a lot of concentration but Joseph managed to undo Robert’s zipper and release his dick from its confines. Robert hissed at the change of pressure and temperature but that was his only tell, he still kept teasing his opening and just letting the tip of his finger inside to be pushed out again by the tensed hole.

 

Joseph was ripping the condom wrapper open and grabbing Robert’s girth which had grown quite hard from the action going on in front of it when Robert spoke, “You need to relax more, believe me, I am a lot thicker than a finger.”

 

_ Oh I know, _ Joseph had an issue trying to get his hand to wrap around the condom wrapped dick and ended up using two hands to push the rubber up, while he didn’t have the largest hands around it was still saying something. Robert genuinely didn’t seem that focussed on the hands around him and was solely dedicated to the hole that was posing a challenge.

 

“Sorry, it- ahh- it’s been a long time,” Joseph was kicking himself, he said it so timidly and shy. But in the meantime, he had opened his packet of lube and was smothering the rubber coated phallus in it. Robert had also made progress, he could finally get one finger in through the first knuckle. He was slowly rubbing the surface inside Joseph, gently rocking it to make the hole more pliable.

 

Now that Joseph had done his most difficult tasks he could focus more on the feeling in him and relaxing his hole. By the time Robert had gotten his first finger in as far as it could go Joseph was a panting, sweaty mess, slowly rocking onto the ministrations being given to him. 

 

“Mo..re, I can t-take more,” Joseph encouraged groaning at the finger that had just nearly hit his prostate. Robert wasted no time in bringing another finger into the fray. It didn’t take long until Robert was scissoring him open and the occasional brushes on Joseph’s prostate were driving him crazy.

 

_ Robert has to be doing this on purpose, he has to be teasing me. This is a form of torture. _ If Joseph could summon the energy to open his eyes he would notice Robert with a cocky grin on his face. He had a very good idea of what he was doing.

 

With an index finger and a ring finger inside Robert slid his middle finger inside, just to create a little more stretch, he was thick after all. Joseph felt the pressure and the delicious stretch, he wanted to see if you could take even more in, _ but not tonight, another idea for another day.  _

 

And was there going to be another day like this? Joseph hoped so, now that he had gotten a taste of what it felt like to give control to the other partner again, he was addicted.  _ How did I ever give this up the first time? _

 

The fingers slid out, with a lot less lube on them than when they went in. Joseph immediately felt the absence, his ass tightened around the moving digits, trying to keep the warm fingers in and when that didn’t work started unclenching and clenching around itself in anticipation.

 

“Turn around and bend, rest your hands and elbows on the trunk.” Not given much choice Joseph did what he was told and shuffled around with his pants still around his knees. His ass stuck out, some lube escaping down his crack and rapidly turning cold. Joseph clenched, hoping to prevent any more from sliding out. Robert just watched the dilemma, following the drop until it disappeared deeper into the man’s perky cheeks.

 

Hands went around Joseph’s waist and he was gently eased onto the thickness, again that delicious stretch was back and Joseph couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips.

 

Robert didn’t give him much time, Joseph didn’t want that much time, he just wanted to be fucked.

 

The hands around his waist started pushing and pulling the warm body against him, the jarring motion caused Robert’s balls slapping against his skin while his own were swinging in the cold.The hands around his waist tightened and Robert lowered his centre of gravity, in turn making himself have to aim upwards more, but he got what he was looking for. Joseph practically howled when his prostate was hammered into, clawing at the bark and his toes curling from the pleasure. Joseph pushed his ass out, begging for more of that sensation and then Robert was then hitting it with every other thrust.

 

_ Is this man for real? _ And that was the last coherent thought Joseph had before being washed away by the pleasure.

 

They didn’t call out to each other, just the occasional grunt and groan that was lost in the slapping of skin and squelch of suction, Joseph’s hole really didn’t like the thought of being empty.

 

Joseph focused on the sensations around him, the feel of his ass being pushed against rough denim bottoms, the zipper scratching him. The bark rubbing his arms raw and making them sensitive. The pulsating of the cock buried in him and how it filled him perfectly. He was completely lost in sensations.

 

Soon hands made their way to Joseph’s front and Robert was fondling balls in his hand. They were starting to lag, a problem that came with age. Joseph’s prostate wasn’t being hit as much and his back was starting to feel the effects of being stretched out for this long. This was their final act.

 

So Joseph tried something he hadn’t done in years, since when he was taught in his frat party days. He forced the muscles in his ass to roll, the clench milking Robert’s dick for all that it had. Robert finally stuttered in his movement, a heavier than before breath was the only indication Joseph got, but he took it as a good sign.

 

So while his balls were being fondled and rolled around he milked Robert’s cock. A thumb rubbed at Joseph’s perineum and he was gone. His balls tightened and his stomach tensed, the cock that had been dripping a steady amount of precum onto the leafy floor ejaculated, creating quite the mess. 

 

Joseph saw white, moaning while his body arched and pushed itself onto Robert, his muscles seized up and Robert was effectively stuck and being squeezed around his cock. He did continue to rub however and brought himself swiftly to orgasm not soon after. The only sound that passed Robert’s lips had been a huge sigh.

 

Robert didn’t take long to pull out and again was gazing at the clenching hole. Joseph could feel some lube slither out and the feeling gave him goosebumps. Robert tucked himself back in and zipped up his trousers. Meanwhile, Joseph was still displayed. Feeling was starting to come back to him and he stretched his arms, which were red with the scratches of the bark. He noticed that his hips were bruised from the manhandling too,  _ how was he gonna explain this to Mary? _

 

He grabbed his cardigan which had miraculously stayed around his shoulders and unwillingly used it to clean up. He would have to hide it until he could dispose of it. He noticed pretty quickly that Robert had disappeared again. He couldn’t deny that it stung a little bit.

 

Looks like he had another difficult walk home from the woods ahead of him.


End file.
